<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teasing by clownsoda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419917">Teasing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownsoda/pseuds/clownsoda'>clownsoda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Bottom Medic, Dom/sub, F/M, First story, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hand Jobs, I did not spell check this because I’m tired, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Smut, Team Fortress 2 - Freeform, Teasing, X reader story, gender not specific, sub medic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownsoda/pseuds/clownsoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blu medic finds himself in a secret relationship with a member of red team.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BLU Medic/Reader, BLU Medic/You, Medic/You, Medic/reader team fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teasing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hallo this is my first story! I wrote this pretty quickly so there’s bound to be errors so don’t be afraid to tell me if there’s any errors. anyway I hope you enjoy the story have a great day&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teasing had become a normal thing between you two. Light touches and whispering dirty words into his ear had become the new norm. Anything to make the stoic man blush. You two were almost like Romeo and Juliet due to Medic being on blue team and you being on red team yet that didn’t stop either of you in fact it made you try harder. The idea of being caught by you’re teams while having secret make out sessions during battles was exciting. However tonight was different the teasing had finally come to an end and now it was time for the real show to begin. Currently medic was being pinned to the wall by one of you’re hands while the other hand rubbed his hardening cock through the fabric of his pants. “Look at you! You’re practically trembling and we haven’t even started yet. You must love being dominated by someone considered “weaker” than you.” You said while letting out a slight giggle. The blush on medics cheeks darkened yet he stayed silent. “Cat got you’re tongue? Well let’s change that'' you said while slipping his pants off his hips. You let go of his hands and drop to the floor with a light thud and start stroking his hard member. You’re tongue laps at the precum that formed at the tip of his cock causing medic to let out a grunt. Slowly you take his cock in you’re mouth and begin to slide you’re head back and forth. Medic begins to let out shakey moans mixed with German causing you to pick up the pace. The warm feeling in medics stomach began to grow alerting him to the fact that his orgasm was nearing. Medics hips began lightly thrusting into you’re mouth and his eyes shut tightly but before he can cum you pull alway with a loud pop. His moans die down and are replaced with a little whine. Rising to you’re feet you slide you’re pants to you’re ankles. Tonight was going to be a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>